Det går så snabbt
by EtichaErix
Summary: Harry kommer precis i tid för att hindra Draco att göra något mycket dumt.


Det går så snabbt. Han springer nerför korridoren, kolliderar med flera elever. Han springer förbi Ron, förbi Hermione och Neville.

"Harry, stanna!" ropar någon efter honom.

"Harry, vad gör du?" Frågorna haglar över honom.

"Mr Potter, stanna omedelbart!" Professor McGonagall ställer sig i vägen.

"Inte nu, professorn, snälla, inte nu! flämtar Harry och kommer förbi henne. Han rusar genom korridorerna, hela vägen upp mot Astronomitornet. Han känner stickningarna i kroppen, smärtan i ärret i pannan.

"Försök inte ens," mumlar han. "Du skulle bara våga…" Han puttar upp luckan till rummet där han brukar ha spådomslektioner. Rummet är tyst och stilla. Hjärtat bultar i halsgropen. Är det redan för sent? Han ser det öppna fönstret i andra ändan av rummet, rusar fram och tittar ut. Rädslan växer i bröstet på honom. Han hör ett ljud bakom sig och snurrar runt.

Det är Draco.

Draco ser länge på honom. Grå ögon naglar fast honom vid väggen. Draco snurrar en liten kniv i handen. Ena handleden är rispad, några bloddroppar har runnit längs armen. Några har vätt ner klädnaden.

"Malfoy," säger Harry lättat. "Du har inte…" Draco skakar på huvudet. Det ljusa håret ligger nästan slickat längs skallen. Först då inser Harry att Draco är blöt inpå bara skinnet.

"Vad har du gjort?" frågar han dämpat. Draco fnyser.

"För att ha bekämpat Mörkrets Härskare är du väldigt lättskrämd, Potter. Det är regnet." Harry hör hur regnet trummar mot taket. Lättnaden sköljer över honom.

"Naturligtvis," säger han. "Regnet." De står stilla och ser på varandra. Dracos grå ögon får Harry att känna sig obehaglig till mods, medan Harrys gröna blick får Draco att vilja se bort.

"Hur visste du att jag var här uppe?" frågar Draco tyst. "Ingen visste, det såg jag till. Jag ville göra det här i ensamhet. Tyst och obemärkligt."

"Du har inga skäl till det, Draco," säger Harry skakat. "Du har inga skäl till att vilja ta livet av dig." Draco sjunker ner på en av stolarna. Några ljus brinner i sina stakar. Det är sen fredagskväll, Sibylla Trelawny har ännu inte släckt överallt. Det är strax över åtta på kvällen. Många elever är i rörelse i slottets undre delar. Men här uppe, i Astronomitornet, är det förbjudet att vara utanför lektionstid. Harry vänder sig bort från Draco, tittar ut genom det öppna fönstret och ut över Quidditchplanen. Regnet gör gräsmattorna leriga och hala.

"Att begå självmord… är inte det lite för mycket?" Harry vänder sig mot Malfoy igen. De grå ögonen är hårda.

"Du vet inte vad jag har gått igenom, Potter," fräser Draco och kommer på fötter. "Du har inte en far som är på dig ständigt hela tiden om hur mesig du är, vilka dåliga betyg du har, hur dåligt du kommer att lyckas i trollkarlsvärlden! Du påminns inte ständigt om att din far var eller är Dödsätare, Harry." Harry stirrar på honom i vantro. Att Lucius Malfoy inte är världens ängel, det vet han sedan tidigare, men det här. Att Draco drivs på så hårt av sin far.

"Din mor, då?" frågar han. "Säger inte hon någonting?" Dracos ögon smalnar.

"Min mor följer min far i hälarna som en liten hund. Jag klarar inte av det längre."

"Men självmord…" Harry får knappt fram orden. Draco lyfter kniven igen, och innan Harry hinner hindra honom, har han rispat upp andra handleden också. Blod strilar nerför armen.

Draco sväljer, tårar tränger fram i ögonen, men han stirrar på Harry med hård blick.

"Ge mig en anledning till att fortsätta leva, Harry," säger han. Rösten darrar till. "Annars har jag min biljett till helvetet här." Harry räcker fram handen.

"Ge mig kniven, Draco." Draco skakar till, han är blek och kallsvetten bryter fram i pannan.

"Ge mig en anledning, Harry!" skriker han.

"Ge mig kniven, Draco!" Harry andas i korta stötar. "Tvinga mig inte att göra dig illa!" Draco skrattar till; det är mer en flämtning. Hans händer skakar.

"En anledning, Harry!" upprepar han. "En enda anledning." Harry kniper ihop läpparna. Han är blek i ansiktet, magen har knutit sig av rädsla.

"Vem ska då irritera mig?" säger han. "Vem ska fälla kommentarer om hur dålig jag är i trolldryckskonst?" Draco skrattar till igen.

"Det är inte tillräckligt bra," säger han och lyfter den lilla kniven igen. Han lyfter upp den mot halsen. "Du hade din chans, Harry." Harry tänker inte. Han störtar fram och tvingar bort Dracos händer. Kniven faller i golvet med ett kallt klingande. De står så, öga mot öga, Harry håller fast Dracos händer. Till slut faller en tår nerför kinden på Draco och han bryter ihop. Han lutar pannan mot Harrys axel och gråter. Harry släpper hans händer och håller om honom för en kort stund.

Sen släpper han honom och plockar upp kniven.

"Att du ens kunde tänka en sådan tanke, Draco!" säger han nästan argt. "Att du inte fattar – även om du är jävligt irriterande ibland, så måste du finnas här – om inte annat för att man ska fatta att man lever." Draco ser på honom, ögonen är aningens röda. Han säger ingenting. Harry står kvar en stund, de bara ser på varandra. Sedan vänder Harry på klacken och går ut i rummet.

- - - - -

Ett par dagar senare passerar Harry, Hermione och Ron Draco och några Slytherin-elever. Harry möter Dracos blick. Draco stannar och räcker fram handen. Bandage täcker båda handlederna.

"Tja, vad ska man säga, Potter. Tack, antar jag. För att du räddade mig från att begå en djävulsk dumhet." Harry rycker på axlarna, men tar Dracos hand.

"Vad skulle jag annars ha gjort?" säger han dämpat. "Låtit dig göra det?" Draco studerar honom ett par sekunder, sen nickar han.

"Det skulle inte ha förvånat mig," säger han. "Jag hade förtjänat det."

"Men inte på grund av den orsaken." Harry släpper Dracos hand. Slytherin-eleverna studerar dem nyfiket, Hermione och Ron stirrar på dem båda i vantro.

"Nej," säger Draco och ler. "Inte på grund av den orsaken. Men tack, Harry." Harry nickar.

Han vänder sig om mot Ron och Hermione.

"Kom nu," mumlar han. "Vi går." Efter ett par steg hör han Dracos röst bakom sig.

"På återseende, Potter." Han vänder sig och ser Dracos leende.

"Detsamma, Malfoy," säger han och ler tillbaka. "Det är skönt att ha dig tillbaka." Båda två skrattar till, och vänder sig sedan om. Ron stirrar på Harry.

"Vad har jag nu missat?"


End file.
